


Weird Is The New Normal

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [14]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Post-Canon, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Labyrinth, Toby, maybe more than a little weird' by last_haven.
Relationships: Jareth & Toby Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Kudos: 33





	Weird Is The New Normal

If his friends ever asked about the guy that came to pick him up from grade school sometimes, Toby just smiled and nonchalantly said, 'Oh, that's just Weird Uncle Jareth.'

When he was older, and people asked about the same guy who had started to date his sister, Toby kind of grimaced and said, 'Oh, that's just Sarah's weird boyfriend.'

Then came the day when Toby came home from college, bringing his new girlfriend with him, and of course, she asked who the guy was dancing on the dinner table for everyone's entertainment, and all he could do was sigh and say, 'Welcome to my family.'


End file.
